Star Wars Old Republic
Republic Military Hierarchy As with any military organization, the Republic armed forces rely on a strictly regimented chain of command to ensure that units are organized and authority is clear. Ultimately, all military forces fall under the command of the Senate, which is commonly represented by the Supreme Commander in day-to-day strategic decision-making. These decisions are almost always made with the recommendations an input of the Supreme Commander, the highest-ranking military official in the republic. Once a plan is made, it is the Supreme Commander's responsibility to see that it is implemented. Orders are passed to the top generals of the army and admirals of the navy, who then use the various forces under their command to carry out those orders as best they can. --------- Fleet service uniforms have many utilitarian features, extra pockets, and durable construction. -------- Experienced officers are allowed to carry personal sidearms of their choice --------- General A top officer in the Republic Army, demonstrating field service uniform. -------- Officers are always addressed with respect, except when enemy sniper activity is suspected. ------- Lieutenant A navy transport's first officer in day-to-day service uniform. --------- Should pauldrons are an optional uniform feature for displaying service badges and other commendations. ---------- Soldiers below the rank of colonel are permitted to wear field dress in all but the most formal occasions. ------- Integrated straps allow quick attachment and detachment of gear. ------ Infantry uniform colours vary based on branch of service and location of deployment. -------- Private A new Republic Army recruit, wearing standard kit for service on the planet Ord Mantell. Commander In the Republic armed forces, the term "commander" can be used to refer to anyone in a position of command, and is not used as a specific rank on its own. However, there is a long-standing tradition of using the title as an honorific for combat offices who have demonstrated superior leadership over the course of a long service career, indicating that they are leaders without equal and worthy of respect regardless of their actual rank or current position. Republic Navy Ranks Private Specialist Corporal Petty Officer Ensign Lieutenant Captain Group Captain Commodore Admiral Republic Army Ranks Private Specialist Corporal Sergeant Ensign Lieutenant Captain Major Colonel General The War Trust Reporting directly to the Supreme Commander, the four generals of the War Trust operate as a "think tank" for the Republic military planning. Though their identities and activities are kept highly classified, it is believed that the War Trust has been responsible for developing the overall strategies behind ever major Republic military campaign since the beginning of the Great War. Rumours also suggest their involvement in high-priority research projects and other clandestine activities, to the point that the War Trust is jokingly invoked almost as often as the Strategic Information Service as the cause for any unexplained happenings on military bases throughout Republic space. The Republic Fleet Maintaining peace and security over territories that are astronomical in scale requires constant vigilance from a staggering number of warships and support craft. In common conversation, this vast group is vessels is known collectively as the Republic fleet. In reality, it is composed of hundreds of fleets, flotillas, and starfighter squadrons serving in different areas and carrying out a wide variety of missions. The Republic navy generally organizes these forces by location and subdivides them by ship types, though the current number of warships in service is strictly classified. *Carrick Station: Formerly a little-used supply base known Outpost 22, Carrick Station became the heart of Republic fleet operations almost overnight when an Imperial offensive forced supply lines to shift in the final months before the Treaty of Coruscant. The years since have brought dramatic upgrades to the station's shielding, weaponry, and sensor systems. Carrick's commanding officers on oversee more than 70 percent of Republic starship operations. Thanks to the station's initial insignificance and unexpected rise to prominence, it was renamed to honour Jedi Padawan Zayne Carrick who underwent a similar twist of fate during the Mandalorian Wars. Valor-class cruiser *'Crew Complement': 1,900 *'Troop Capacity': 5,000 *'Starfighter Capacity': 110 *'Additional Craft': 40 Bombers, 25 Shuttles *'Standard Armament': Turbolaser cannons, quad laser turrets, ion cannons, proton torpedo tubes, concussion missile launchers The largest and most heavily armed warships in Republic use, Valor-class cruisers generally serve as the flagships of their assigned fleets. Like the Thranta-class corvette, the Valor is unusually quick for its size, though the design's extremely high production cost has resulted in these valuable ships being resigned largely to defensive operations. Due to their relative rarity and strategic importance, Valor-class cruisers are manned exclusively by veteran crews with many years of combat experience. Many joke that being assigned to one of these ships is a sure sign of advancing age. The main generator on the Valor-class cruiser provides enormous amounts of energy needed for this massive ship to function. Deflector shield bank protects from incoming fire. Raised command bridge maximizes combat visibility. Exterior-mounted engines allow maximum cooling efficiency. Exterior-mounted engines allow maximum cooling efficiency. Thranta-class corvette *'Crew Complement': 300 *'Troop Capacity': 200 *'Starfighter Capacity': 14 *'Additional Craft': 3 Bombers, 4 Shuttles *'Standard Armament': Twin-mounted turbolaser cannons, laser turrets, ion cannon, concussion missile launchers No ship class in the Republic fleet is more recognizable than the venerable Thranta-class corvette. Various iterations of the Thranta have been in service for decades, and its flexible, modular design ensures its continued use for years to come. Although it cannot match the firepower of its Imperial counterparts, the Thranta compensates with higher overall speed and a greater operational range, allowing it it conduct hit-and-run attacks and effectively scout the way for larger vessels. Engineering crews aboard Thrantas often compete to make their ships the fastest in their assigned sectors, though no officer captaining one of these vessels will admit to actually racing them. Boosted communications tower allows long-range scouting missions Forward command bridge is equipped with redundant shielding Liberator-class starfighter *'Crew': 1 *'Max. Mission Time': 37 hours *'Max. Life Support Time': 150 hours (approximate) *'Standard Cargo': Field survival kit, medpac, blaster pistol *'Standard Armament': Laser cannon, concussion missile launcher Fast, nimble, and deadly, the Liberator is a true multi-role starfighter design, able to serve as an escort, interceptor, or precision air-to-ground attack craft with equal prowess. Liberators can even make attack runs on enemy capital ships or space stations if dedicated bombers are unavailable. Swivel-mounted wings allow the Liberator to be stored aboard larger vessels with impressive efficiency, often catching enemy forces by surprise when multiple squadrons are deployed from a single starship. A new and highly advanced Liberator variant, known as the Striker, is gradually being introduced into Republic starfighter squadrons. Due to its enhanced capabilities and complex controls, the Strikers is reserved only for the most experienced combat pilots. Sensor package detects and tracks enemy vessels Concussion missile launcher with 6-missile magazine. Dagger Wing Recently returned to duty in the war against the Sith Empire, Dagger Wing is the most famous and celebrated starfighter unit in the Republic. Based on the model of the army's Special Forces Division, Dagger Wing is not assigned to any specific fleet or sector ---the unit travels wherever its elite skills are required and undertakes missions that no other unit would dare to attempt. The details of Dagger Wing's years-long disappearance and sudden return to active duty are discussed only in whispers. The manipulative Sith Lord Ondorru used falsified intelligence to lure the pilots into an unauthorized attack on the planet Fest, where their bombs killed thousands of helpless civilians. Every member of Dagger Wing was then incarcerated on the Republic prison planet Belsavis and listed as missing in action. Despite their circumstances, the pilots remained loyal and even helped their guards fend off an Imperial invasion of the prison. Dagger Wing was then quietly pardoned and reinstated. Its pilots returned to their fighter s to make up for lost time in the war against the Empire. Republic Ground Forces The soldiers of the Republic Army represent one of the largest fighting forces in the history of the galaxy. Millions of troops battle across thousands of planets with weapons, vehicles, and supplies beyond counting, all with constant support and reinforcement from a logistical network of staggering size and complexity. That all of this has continued to function though decades of constant war is amazing. Ordinary beings, from the richest Core Worlds to the most backwater planets in the Outer Rim, continue to volunteer their loves to fight the Empire--despite the mortal dangers and immense challenges involved. This stands as tribute to the loyalty, dedication, and hope that the Republic still inspires among its people. Organizational Units *'Task Force': 40,000+ *'Division': 20,000-40,000 *'Regiment': 4,000-6,000 *'Battalion': 750-1,500 *'Company': 150-250 *'Platoon': 50-100 *'Squad': 6-10 *'Fire Team': 2 Divisions are generally the largest infantry unit used in offensive operations, as they represent the large number of troops that can be effectively transported and deployed by a standard fleet of capital ships. Task Forces are special groupings of divisions formed wherever there is a need for a larger deployment, but they are usually only temporary. Infantry *'Standard Weapons': Rifle, sidearm, grenades *'Carried Provisions': 4 days of rations *'Gear Weight': 18-40kg (40-88lb) *'Service Period': 5 years per enlistment The Republic Army enlists more new recruits per year than most of the other branches of the armed forces combined, with the overwhelming majority serving in infantry units. Basic training for new recruits is a gruelling 188-week barrage of drills, tests, and exercises, with additional training programs that can last up to 12 months depending on the recruit's assigned specialization. Graduates are then organized into new units under the command of experienced officers or divided and assigned to fill gaps in existing units as required. Percentage-wise, infantry units do the bulk of the fighting on the war's front lines. More than 80 percent of engagements against the Sith Empire involve some degree of infantry combat. Extended barrel for maximum effective range Integrated comlink with automatic signal encryption Lightweight vest with duraplast armour weave favoured by scout troops Rifle accepts alternative types of energy cells for mission versatility Heavy-duty boots with armour plating for operations in rough terrain Manka-class armoured transport *'Crew:' 1 driver, 1-3 gunners *'Passenger Capacity:' 16 *'Weight:' 108 tonnes *'Max Speed:' 52/km/h (32 miles/h) Combat walkers, tanks, and the pilots and crewman who operate them make up the Republic Army's armoured vehicle units. These units take on a variety of tasks, from punching holes through enemy lines to transporting infantry squads into areas where shuttles cannot risk landing. Their heavy armour and weaponry allows them to make quick work of most Imperial infantry forces. Common military parlance generally shortens "armoured vehicle unit" to the simpler "armoured unit". This often confuses civilian reporters and other laymen, who mistakenly use the latter term to describe any infantry unit whose soldiers wear armour. Aft-facing guns provide cover fire for deploying troops Ball-mounted side turret for maximum field of fire "feet" are equipped with grasping claws for stability on variable terrain critical leg servos protected by additional armour plating Durasteel armour plating impervious to most infantry weapons armoured cockpit section can turn to view and track moving targets Primary blaster cannons for offensive operations LR-16 Heavy Cannon Battery *'Main Cannon Range:' 27km (16.7 miles) *'Secondary Cannon Range:' 8km (5 miles) *'Standard Munition:' Superheated plasma *'Crew:' 1-4, depending on the beam settings "Cannon Wranglers," as the members of artillery units are often called, operate all long-range weaponry that isn't mounted on vehicles, from simple mortars to massive planetary defence cannons. Advanced targeting computers process the calculations required by such long-distance firing. This automated element frees the artillery crewmen to focus on the weapons' operation and munitions selection, ensuring that the right type of projectile or blaster dispersal pattern is used for any given circumstance. Like most other servicemen, artillery specialists tend to be highly competitive, often nicknaming one another based on the explosive yield or power rating of the largest weapon an individual has operated in combat. Additional turbolasers defend against enemy aircraft Primary cannon with variable beam settings for different targets Republic Special Forces The Republic Army's Special Forces Division, or SpecForce, is wholly different from any other military organization. The rest of the military operates on a grand scale, deploying massive forces of troops, armoured walkers, and starships to fight conventional battles against the Empire. SpecForce does the opposite: small teams of elite soldiers outmanoeuvre the enemy to strike where they are most vulnerable, inflicting damage and spreading chaos far out of proportion to their size. With their advanced equipment, extensive training, and high degree of operational flexibility, even a single SpecForce soldier is a force to be reckoned with. Agile Operations The structure of SpecForce Division is unique among the armed forces. Instead of forming regiments or platoons that operate together, SpecForce squads are able to act entirely independent of each other. This makes it possible for rapid strikes to be carried out anywhere in the galaxy on very short notice. Whole operations are completed more quickly than a standard could even prepare for transport. Each squad operates from their fast-attack starship. Some are military-issue, like the advanced BT-7 Thunderclap, and others are subtly-modified commercial models used to travel discreetly. Squads manage their own state-of-the-art equipment and supplies with no obligation to use only military-spec gear. SpecForce squad commanders often have much higher ranks than standard infantry team leaders. It's not unheard of for majors or even colonels to lead small units into battle. All squads report directly to SpecForce Command on Coruscant, and receive near-constant oversight from General Garza. Unconventional Warfare SpecForce tactics are based around one central philosophy: never do what the enemy expects. Guerrilla tactics are standard operating procedure, and capturing or holding territory is rarely a SpecForce soldier's job. Instead, their efforts focus almost entirely on assessing, hindering, or outright destroying enemy forces. Waging a galactic conflict presents a constant challenge for the Republic. To meet the demands of every battlefield, SpecForces units are specialized to carry out missions under specific environments and conditions; where one team specializes in jungle combat, another trains urban revolutionaries. Bu regardless of specialization, mobility and adaptability remain the key weapons in any SpecForce squad's arsenal. Republic Trooper Only the strongest and most skilled Republic troopers are selected from thousands of potential candidates to undertake the gruelling training and relentless tests of the Republic Army Special Forces Academy. Their training focuses on small-unit tactics and fosters greater independence than standard military training. It is often said that trainees are expected to perform tasks alone that would normally require an entire platoon. Trainees who meet the Academy's high expectations are placed into Special Forces squads and usually sent immediately into combat. Those who excel above and beyond all others even have a chance at a spot on the most illustrious infantry team in the entire Republic: Havoc Squad. The rifle's quick-release power cells allow rapid reloads in combat Modular bracer attachment points allow for a variety of additional weapon systems utility belt for storage of power cells, hand grenades, and other equipment armour is painted to reflect unit membership or provide camouflage, depending on the user's needs. Fully-enclosed leg design protects from environmental hazards and shrapnel Advanced Training SpecForce soldiers who demonstrate exceptional skill and heroism in the line of fire are invited to join one of two advanced training programs. These career paths provide advanced training and sophisticated first-run equipment throughout the soldier's service. *Vanguards are renowned as the heaviest infantry forces in galactic warfare. Their armour and shielding capabilities are unmatched, allowing Vanguards to effectively protect valuable assets and personnel even in the midst of battle. *Commandos focus on the self-reliance necessary for extended assault missions in enemy territory. This training program equips soldiers with the most devastating infantry weapons available, as well as advanced medical training and equipment to keep them in the fight even after suffering severe injuries. M1-4X *'Designation:' Prototype Combat Droid *'Mass:' 297/26kg (655lb 5oz) *'Max Speed:' 75.4km/h (49 miles/h) *'Production Cost:' 15 million credits *'Specialization:' Armoured escort Created by an advanced military research lab, M1-4X is the pinnacle of Republic combat droid design. His development took place under Project Ignition. This program studied the capabilities of a classified power generator designed by an unknown race. Special Forces troops recovered the generator on the planet Ando Prime. Its incredible output capacity made it possible to design a combat droid with unparalleled firepower and portable shielding technologies. Doctor Boab Deduun, oversaw M1-4X's design and production. Sharing Godera's fervent patriotism and belief that the Empire's forces must be eliminated at all costs, Deduun programmed M1-4X to be a relentless fighter and proud Republic patriot. The droid exceeded all expectations during his initial combat tests, even attracting the attention of General Garza, who arranged to have a droid placed in Havoc Squad upon its completion. Republic Weapons Republic Special Forces troops like those in Havoc Squad employ an incredible array of equipment and technologies to accomplish their critical objectives in the war against the Sith Empire. The most advanced weaponry and armour in the galaxy are standard-issue for these elite warriors, and they invariably personalize their gear with custom modifications or special purchases to suit their unique skills and preferences. Regardless of their environment, obstacle, or enemy, a Republic Trooper is always equipped with the right tool or weapon for the job. Armour Republic-issue combat armour is produced in a wide variety of styles to suit various mission profiles. Hardened duraplast forms the main protective element of most armour, either integrated into lightweight vests or moulded into overlapping plates and worn over an insulated body glove for maximum coverage. When even more protection is called for, the duraplast may be supplemented or even replaced with plating composed of durasteel, cortosis, or other exotic materials. Standard armours are resistant to small-arms fire and shrapnel, while heavier varieties are reported to have even survived repeated strikes from lightsabers and vehicle mounted cannons. Republic Army recruitment centres sometimes display exceptional chestplaces that have withstood direct missile impacts, hoping to inspire confidence in potential recruits. Enhanced sensor package for reconnaissance missions insulated body glove resists extreme temperatures external pouches for additional energy cells backpack with specially-designed magnetic grenade holders panelled foot armour offers protection without sacrificing mobility quick-release holster for blaster sidearm helmet intake vents filter out airborne toxins bandoleer with attached personal shield generator flip-down macrobinoculars for long-range scouting durasteel chest armour with internal cortosis plating Assault Cannon *'Manufacturers': BlastTech Industries, Balmorran Arms, Taim Corporation *'Shot Capacity': 2000-5000 rounds (depending on firing settings) *'Trigger Mechanism': Multi-shot burst or fully automatic *'Additional Features': Micro-repulsorlift system, integrated grenade launcher, adaptable-munition power system, sophisticated component monitoring controls The most powerful infantry blaster weapons ever designed, assault cannons combine the firepower of an entire squad and put it in the hands of a single soldier. Intensive training is required to handle and fire these devastating weapons effectively, as their components can be damaged by overheating if not handled properly. Most assault cannons are equipped with their own supercoolant system to help compensate for this issue, with some sporting additional barrels mounted on rotating or reciprocating mechanisms to further decrease heat buildup. Soldiers who regularly use these cannons often become very sentimental about their weapons. Some troopers even give their cannon a grim or ironically cheerful nickname. Main grip with trigger Foregrip also functions as priming mechanism Barrel shroud with integrated cooling system widened barrel for integrated grenade launcher exhaust port vents excessive heat extended barrel can be removed for close-quarters external controls adjust firing rate External readouts report charge level and component status multi-barrel design mitigates heat buildup Blaster Rifle *'Manufacturers': BlastTech Industries, Core World Arms, Merr-Sonn Munitions, Luxan Personal Armaments Ltd. *'Shot Capacity': 200-400 rounds *'Trigger Mechanism': Semi-automatic, variable burst, or fully automatic (selectable) *'Additional Features': Integrated grenade launcher, adaptable munition power system, durable modular design The primary weapon of most Republic infantry forces is the blaster rifle. The longer barrels of military blasters allow the particle beams generated by these weapons to be more tightly focused, resulting in greater range and higher accuracy Military blaster rifles are also capable of much higher firing rates than civilian models, and come equipped with grenade launcher systems, either integrated into the barrel or attached to the rifle's frame. Despite numerous attempts by Senate subcommittees and Command personnel. there is no single universal "standard-issue" rifle for the Republic military. Supply line limitations, competing manufacturers, and opinionated field commanders have led to different weapons being issued in different parts of the galaxy throughout the decades of conflict with the Sith Empire. Grenade Although grenade launching systems are integrated into all military-grade rifles and assault cannons, hand-thrown grenades are still a mainstay in Republic arsenals. Specialized explosive payloads provide a variety of combat options, from total plasma incineration to cryogenic flash-freezing to traditional high explosive detonations. One grenade type, the infamous "sticky grenade, uses a combination of electromagnetic clamps and high-friction gel dispensers to cling relentlessly to any surface it impacts. The technology was originally cobbled together as a method of gauging trainees' throwing accuracy, and was only later applied to live munitions once its military applications had been realized. BT-7 Thunderclap *Classification: Rapid assault/deployment craft *Manufacturer: Rendili Hyperworks *Dimensions: 96 x 61 x 80m *Standard Armaments: Heavy laser cannons, missiles *Special Features: Command briefing room, onboard armoury, medical bay The ability to quickly deploy troops into combat scenarios is a key advantage in any military engagement, and was the primary design goal for the BT-7 Thunderclap. Realizing a need for deployment craft with greater operational flexibility than standard troop shuttles, Republic Command contracted Rendili Hyperworks to develop an all-new type of combat vessel. The company's eccentric lead designer, Ryden Pollad, delivered a radically advanced design featuring durable armour plating, state-of-the-art shields, and a full array of heavy weaponry. Larger and faster than any military shuttle in production, the Thunderclap can operate for extended periods without fleet support, easily outmanoeuvre enemy capital ships, and hold its own in battle against even the most nimble starfighters. heavy laser cannons are effective against mobile and stationary ground targets Holotransmitter: The Thunderclap's central compartment houses an encrypted holotransmitter capable of extremely long-range communications. Rounded hull plating helps deflect incoming fire high-thrust engines provided impressive acceleration and manoeuvrability cargo compartment allows transport of munitions or supplies to frontline forces Briefing Room: A large briefing room with viewscreen and holoprojectors allows commanding officers to prepare their teams for even the most complex missions. a spacious crew compartment offers bunks for a full squad plus enough space for several additional personnel folding wing design with wingtip laser cannons allows a wider field of fire Flying Bunker Interior of the Thunderclap is equipped to serve as a fully-fledged mobile command base. Advanced holocommunications equipment allows constant contact with allied forces, while extensive bunk space, a fully-stocked armoury, and highly sophisticated medical bay ensure that soldiers onboard are always ready and equipped to enter combat Sith Empire Moff: Uniform colours worn by Imperial moffs come in a much wider variety than those worn in the lower ranks. These unique designs reflect both their past service and current areas of command. Special code cylinders allow access to classified intelligence and secure areas Colonel: Though they rarely fight on the front lines, Imperial colonels direct the bridgades under their command with shrewd skill built up over a lifetime of service. Major: Majors in the Imperial infantry personally lead their battalions on critical strike mission in the field. Should armour is blast and slash-resistant, not purely decorative Many officers retain their personal melee weapons as a point of pride Integrated bandoleers worn during field service Private: new recruits in the Imperial infantry are issued the finest equipment available and are trained to follow their superiors' orders without fail. Imperial Army Ranks *Private *Specialist Corporal Sergeant Ensign Lieutenant Captain Major Colonel General Imperial Navy Ranks Private Specialist Corporal Petty Officer Ensign Lieutenant Captain Group Captain Commodore Admiral Hierarchy GIVEN THE IMPORTANCE of the military to everyday lite in the Empire, understanding the military's rank structure and hierarchy are second nature to practically every Imperial citizen. The different branches of the Imperial military are more closely integrated than those of the Republic military, having been formed and developed concurrently after the Empire's settlement of Dromund Kaas. This helps facilitate cooperation and joint strategies, giving the Empire its well-earned reputation for precise coordination. All servicemen are ultimately under the command of the Minister of War, who reports to the Dark Council and directs the military based on their edicts. HIGH COMMAND Above the generals and admirals of the Imperial military, there exists a special class of Imperial officers: the moffs. These highly respected experienced officers have authority over both infantry and naval forces, commanding massive joint operations in specifically assigned territories or for special, high-priority objectives. The most decorated of these officers is known as the Grand Moff, an honorary title bestowed on a moff who has displayed exemplary service to the Empire. Although the Grand Moff officially reports to the Minister of War and possesses no special privileges, Grand Moffs have historically developed close ties to the Sith of the Dark Council, and often pursue objectives entirely of their own initiative. The title was first created to honor the achievements of Odile Vaiken, the man who built up the Imperial military into the disciplined war machine that it is today, Imperial navy WITH COLOSSAL dreadnoughts, deadly starfighters, superior numbers, and devastating weaponry, the Imperial navy has won more victories for the Empire than all other forces combined The mere rumour of Imperial ships approaching a planet has been known to incite panicking and riots, while their arrival elicits surrender more often than resistance. This fearsome reputation is a testament to the discipline and skill of the Empire's starship crews, as well as the tremendous capabilities of the ships themselves. *Crew Complement: 2,400 *Troop Capacity: 7,300 *Starfighter Capacity: 95 *Additional Craft: 32 Bombers, 35 Shuttles *Standard Armament: Turbolaser Cannons, Quad-laser turrets, Proton torpedo tubes, Concussion missile launchers Reinforced forward structure allows full-speed ramming if necessary Dual forward hangars enable rapid starfighter deployment Turbolaser batteries equipped with linked targeting systems for maximum combined fire Heavy armour plating capable of absorbing tremendous amounts of enemy fire command tower equipped with multiple point-defence turrets recessed sensors and communication equipment minimizes risk of damage from enemy fire The bridge of a Harrower dreadnought offers its captain a commanding view, both of the surrounding space and of the crew managing the ship's systems. Void Wolf One of the most notorious Imperial naval commanders in recent history. Harridax Kirill began his career as a ruthless slaver and criminal on the Outer Rim. Kirill was eventually recruited to serve as an Imperial privateer, raiding dozens of Republic starships and colonies to earn the nickname "Voidwolf." Though his unorthodox strategies and criminal background made him unpopular with most Imperial officers, Kirill's achievements could not be ignored In time, he was formally inducted into the Imperial navy. Using his newfound position, Kirill began seizing power over the entire criminal underworld. He worked toward an ultimate goal of leading a massive pirate raid on the Republic's most critical shipyards. However, Kirill's plans were undone by a lone smuggler he had tried to manipulate into eliminating his rival Imperial officers. Realizing he had been double-crossed, the smuggler confronted and killed Kirill. The Voidwolf's death robbed the Empire of one of its most devious and unpredictable naval commanders. Harrower-class dreadnought The mainstay of the Imperial navy and active symbol of the Empire's power. Harrower-class dreadnoughts are among the most powerful and deadly starships ever designed. The ship's wedge-shaped hull allows virtually all of its firepower to be concentrated directly forward while also helping to minimize the ship's massive profile and deflect damage from head-on fire. Most servicemen consider the Harrower to be the high standard against which all other Imperial ships are judged, and these ships' crews often conduct themselves accordingly, offering only token respect for anyone who serves on a "lesser" vessel. Terminus-class destroyer Unlike the Empire's other ship designs, the Terminus destroyer is built for speed over firepower, although still outguns most Republic ships of similar size. Like the Harrower dreadnought, the Terminus also relies on a wedge-like shape to minimize its forward profile while maximizing forward firepower. Coupled with the ship's powerful engines, the Terminus is the perfect design for interdiction and pursuit missions. Service on a Terminus destroyer is often the first capital ship assignment for new naval officers and crewmen, giving them an opportunity to prove their mettle before transitioning to larger ship Classes like the Harrower. *Crew Complement: 520 *Troop Capacity: 285 *Starfighter Capacity: 14 *Additional Craft: 2 Bombers, 3 Shuttles *Standard Armament: Turbolaser cannons, laser turrets, ion cannon, concussion missile launchers Heavy armour plating focused forward to support aggressive attack manoeuvres Powerful manoeuvring thrusters greatly enhance combat agility Dual sensor towers allow long-range tracking of enemy targets MARK VI SUPREMACY-CLASS STARFIGHTER Imperial naval doctrine states that individual starfighters aren't a deciding factor in the outcomes of starship engagements. Designs like the Supremacy-class are tailored to that belief. These starfighters are specially built for mass group manoeuvres, attacking enemy forces in bulk and overwhelming them with more targets than they can successfully engage. Each Supremacy is equipped with rapid-fire laser cannons and powerful engines to aid swarm tactics. Their shielding is minimal, however, and the starfighters aren't equipped with heavier weapons like concussion missile launchers or proton torpedoes. Supremacy pilots accept these limitations as a point of pride, drilling constantly to carry out their complex group manoeuvres with absolute precision. *Crew Complement: 1 *Max. Mission Time: 6 hours *Max. Life Support Time: 36 hours (approximate) *Standard Cargo: Field survival kit, blaster carbine *Standard Armament: Laser cannons Forward laser cannons with stabilizers broad cockpit windows allows maximum combat visibility wing-mounted solar collection panels VAIKEN SPACEDOCK Named for Odile Vaiken, the man responsible for the rebuilding of the Empire's military, Vaiken spacedock acts as the central hub for practically all Imperial fleet activities. Dozens of warships are stationed at Vaiken at all times, with hundreds more stopping by every day for fuel and fresh supplies. The total number of operations being commanded from the station at any given moment is staggering, to the point that Vaiken rivals even Dromund Kaas itself in terms of importance to the Imperial war effort. Army THE ARMIES of the Sith Empire are a masterpiece of military ingenuity. The training is as effective as it is efficient. Their equipment is second to none. But most of all, their dedication to serving the Empire proves that there is more to Imperial society than following the commands of Sith Lords out of fear, as some would argue. These elite soldiers truly believe in the superiority and power of their culture, readily laying down their lives to achieve the Emperor's goals. Infantry *Standard Weapons: Rifle, sidearm, grenades *Carried Provisions: 5 days of rations *Gear Weight: 45kg (100lbs) *Service Period: 25-30 years INFANTRY Few military forces in the galaxy can match the coordination, skill, and aggression of the Imperial infantry. Their many victories in battle are a testament to their rigorous training, which uses live-fire exercises in the most brutal environments in the galaxy to transform eager recruits into lethal implements of the Emperor's will. These crack troops form the vanguard of the Empire's conquering forces, battling their foes with unmatched precision and ruthless determination. Braces house environmental and targeting controls coloured markings indicate unit affiliation or special assignments leg armour is specially designed for easy of mobility and to protect from shrapnel Belt carries extra ammunition and grenades in automated quick-deploy framework Duraplast armour plating resistant to blaster and projectile fire Helmet equipped with targeting computer and multiple visual modes external readouts provide diagnostic information for medics treating the wounded. Organization *'Assault Group': 40,000+ *'Division': 20,000-40,000 *'Brigade': 5,000-7,5000 *'Battalion': 700-1,500 *'Company':100-300 *'Platoon ':50-100 *'Squad':5-100 *'Fire Team':2-3 War Droid Putting the Empire's massive industrial base to use, the Imperial military relies heavily on combat-specialized war droids to supplement its infantry and armored forces. Designed primarily to act as shock troops and mobile heavy weapon platforms, these droids also frequently serve in patrol and escort duties where long hours of constant vigilance are required. Integrated communications systems ensure that the droids obey and cooperate with their human counterparts, though their tactical intelligence is limited when left without supervision. *Primary Weapons: Heavy blaster cannons *Secondary Weapons: Repeating blaster cannons, grenade launchers, or micro-missile launchers *Weight: 152kg (335lbs) *Max. Speed: 47km/h (29 miles/h) *Droid brain specialized for combat (minimal social capabilities) Secondary turret can be mounted with multiple weapon types slime-frame leg articulation minimizes overall weight variable beam emitter for range adjustment Some Imperial droid designs feature reduced armour to ensure maximum speed in the charge to battle primary cannons employ 70% of total generator output ARMORED VEHICLES Imperial commanders rely heavily on armored tanks and walkers to deliver their troops into the heart of the galaxy's deadliest battlefields and punch through the toughest Republic defensive lines. These nigh-impenetrable engines of destruction are piloted by specially trained crewmen and armed with the heaviest weaponry available. When a full formation of Imperial armor sets out toward an objective, practically nothing can stand in their way. General Rakton Arkos Rakton is widely regarded as the most shrewd Infantry commander in the history of the Empire. A true and enthusiastic believer in the goals and Ideals of Imperial society, Rakton was a hero to his troops and well-known figure in Imperial society. In the Great War, the forces under Rakton's command were never defeated or forced to retreat from an engagement, and never failed to achieve their objective during the peace established by the Treaty of Coruscant, Rakton turned his energies to military research projects, particularly the Gauntlet superweapon. Rakton hoped that the Gauntlet, a cannon capable of instantly destroying ships traveling through hyperspace, would allow the Empire to conquer the entirety of the Republic with minimal resistance or bloodshed. But when the Gauntlet was destroyed by the elite Republic commando team known as Havoc Squad, Rakton returned to the battlefield with renewed determination. War between the Republic and the Empire broke out once more, leading Rakton to command a seemingly unstoppable campaign that blazed a path of destruction deep into the Core Worlds. However, his career-long record of success came to a sudden end on the planet Corellia, where Rakton was defeated in single combat by the commander of Havoc Squad. News of Rakton's fall has sent shockwaves through the Imperial military, with thousands of dedicated soldiers vowing to avenge his defeat.